Wild West Love
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: In the western town, there are two thieves taking heists together, and fell in love. But when a strange, unfamiliar armadillo arrived, Tennessee was thrown into jail, leaving his love and his team helpless. When Clara is seeking help, she ran into Sly and his gang who are from the future to save Tennessee.


***Chapter 1: First Meeting***

* * *

In the old western town, everything was hot and dry, but a robbery began at the bank. People around shrieked in fear when gunshots were heard inside the bank. A window broke by a female raccoon who robs a bank. She is wearing a brown hat, brown jacket with a purple flower clip with her name on it, white button top, brown skirt and brown boots. Her long black hair is in a braid, and she is wearing a black mask.

"Clayton!" A male voice hollered. The raccoon turned to see a male fox who is wearing a brown hair, white button top, and brown boots, and a sheriff badge on his jacket. He pointed a gun at the female thief who smirked at him. "You are under arrest for bank heist!" The fox growled.

"Sheriff Wiley Fox, you've never changed a bit, have ya?" The raccoon asked taking out her gun, spinning it. She approached the fox and planted a kiss on his cheek, making him blush. "But I could not risk my life to be in jail. So, I must be going!" In a flash, she ran down the road, making Wiley shake his head and saw a female outlaw making a run for it. Wiley started to shoot at her with growls.

"Clara Clayton!" He yelled. He dashed after her. Clara climbed on the pole to be on the building to dodge the bullets, until she felt a bullet on her left shoulder. She screamed in pain and fell off the rooftop and landed on the ground. Her shoulder is bleeding. When Clara caught a sight of her shoulder, her vision started to grow blurry, and she shuts her eyes, growing unconscious. Wiley came over to her with handcuffs. Before he could grab her, someone nearly shot his foot. Wiley looked up to see a male raccoon with a gun that had a gold hook shaped in a "C". The raccoon is wearing a brown hat, brown vest with orange button top and brown boots. He is chewing on a toothpick, smirking at the fox.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you caught yourself a lady, Sheriff Fox!" A raccoon says. "And she did get some gold from the bank before I did." He noticed a bag next to Clara.

"Tennessee Cooper!" Wiley growled. Before he could take out his gun, the male raccoon jumped down and picked up Clara in his arms. "Hey! Hold it!" Wiley shouted as Tennessee jumped on the horse and took off.

"Gotta run, sheriff! We'll see other again soon!" Tennessee says. Wiley watched him leave with Clara on a horse. The fox growled and threw his hat down and stomped on it.

* * *

Clara opened her eyes and found herself in a room with a window next to her. She sat up and felt her shoulder that is now covered in bandages. What happened to her after she was shot? And where is she? Just then, a female wolf came in with a cup of water.

"Hello, young outlaw. Glad that you are awake in a refresh." She says. Clara cautiously watched the wolf giving her water, but she took it and took a sip. "You are safe with us now, outlaw. I took care of your shoulder, and it will heal in a few days." The wolf told Clara. "Now, will you tell me your name? I am Jesse." Clara looked at the wolf. She doesn't know for sure if she could trust her. But, by the looks of the wolf, she is a outlaw herself. The wolf is wearing a tan hat with a short white top and a jacket. Wearing skinny jeans with black boots.

"I'm Clara Clayton. Thanks for saving me." The raccoon replied.

"Oh, that was Tennessee who saved ya." Jesse replied with a smile. "He watched you make a bank heist, and you were shot by Wiley and Tennessee had to come in and save ya." Clara blinked a couple times. Just then, Tennessee walked in with Clara's flower pin.

"Hello, Miss Clara. How ya feeling?" He asked. Clara came up to him and snatched her pin from his hand. She attached her pin on her jacket where it was before.

"No need to add 'Miss', Tennessee." She said. "Just call me Clara. Thank you for saving me, and now...I must be going." Clara was about to walk out the hideout until she saw her bag of gold there. "You didn't take anything out of there, did you?" She asked the male raccoon who came over to the table.

"Naw. I don't follow the code. Only in need." He replied. Clara looked at him in confusion and sat on the chair.

"What do mean you don't follow the code? What code do you mean?" She asked.

"I am a Cooper. Oh, I believe I don't fully introduce myself." Tennessee took off his hat, smiling at Clara. "Miss Clayton, I am Tennessee Kid Cooper." He puts his hat back on. "My family name lives on for generations. Coopers steal from other thieves, but me, I'm not following it. I only steal for the fun it, because in this town, there are tons of gold!"

"That's right." Clara says. "I've heard of ya. So you're the Cooper that Wiley has been talking about. I think I've seen ya snooping around the bank."

"Yes ma'am!" Tennessee said with a grin. "Now, why don't ya tell me about yourself? I told you about me." Clara smiled at him. She seems to grown liking to this outlaw. This male outlaw looks too friendly to harm anyone, even to females. Maybe that's why Jesse is in the team?

"To make a long story short, I'm...alone in this town. But, I did well when I make heists until I met Wiley. When we first meet, I kinda have feelings for that fox. He's quite a handsome man." Clara said, blushing. "But, of course he doesn't have feelings for me because I'm an outlaw like you and the wolf." Tennessee smiled at him, holding back his chuckle. He couldn't imagine a female outlaw and a sheriff fall for each other.

"That Wiley Fox almost caught ya back there. But, good thing saving pretty ladies is a hobby of mine." He said. Clara blushed again. "But, hey. You could be part of us, Clara. We're outlaws here, and you could use some help. What do ya say? We'll share the gold." Clara is silent for a moment, thinking it over. She could've been in jail if it weren't for Tennessee saving her. Clara had to admit to herself that she does need help for heists. Tennessee and Jesse are trustworthy now.

"Seems like I'm on your team, Tennessee." Clara said. Tennessee smiled at her and shook her hand, welcoming to her to the crew.

* * *

***Author's Note: Special thanks to sonicgirl313 from deviantart who lets me borrow her FC, Wiley Fox. Read him in her Tennessee Kid Cooper's story on here.***


End file.
